Ours
by WizardRunnerTributeDemigod
Summary: Two mortals, Erika and Mathew, are smitten with Percy and Annabeth. Together they put their heads together to break these love birds apart and claim one as their own. Will their scheme go up in smoke? Or succeed?
1. Chapter 1

This story is told from a mortals, Mathew Jones and Erika Bryan, which are hung up on Annabeth and Percy. All go Goode, Mathew and Erika make loans to break them up. Read on

* * *

Mathew's

POV

I was slumped I the office chairs, due to my jackass brother I had been late to Goode for the 4th time this week. In the beginning I cursed my brother, once she walked in, I was thanking him like no tomorrow! She was tall and tan, she had muscles just the right size, and goddess like curves. She had curly blonde hair and deep grey eyes, that seemed to bore into you finding out your secrets. She simply wore a pair of denim shorts and a tank top. I gazed as she strutted past, it wasn't a cocky-I'm-slut more like I'm-better-than-you kind which made her 10x hotter. She glance at me once and smirked at my gaping mouth, she walked to the office and collected her papers. I rose and followed her from a distance, not in a creepy way at least I think. After watching her organize her locker I mustered the courage and went to speak to her.

"Um, hi," Real smooth. Now the cool guy gimmick was trashed

"I was wondering how long you were gonna watch me. What's up?" She swung her locker closed, turning her boys and facing me. I was still taken back in how she had known me following her, I was positive I was silent.

"You saw that? I'm M-Mathew," I couldn't meet her intense eyes

"Annabeth," she smiled, then looked down at a watch on her wrist,"Better be off to my first class,"

"May I walk you?" My palms sweated, it wasn't like I was asking her on a date, in most guys' charts this was equal.

"Sure, I don't exactly now where it is. I have history with Ms. Middellditch, you?"

"The same, that works out," I nervous placed my arm on her bicep, on wrong move and I was sure she would be able to murder me with one thumb. Taking me by surprise she didn't turning me like a lion, she smiled and let me direct her. I'm pretty sure this is going alright, hopefully I can have her as my girlfriend.

"Fo you know a guy named Percy Jackson?" She casually asked as we approached out destination

A spark of angry flared in my chest. I knew who Percy 'the best' Jackson was. He was captain of the swim time, the hottest guy, he bumped me down to second. In every swim meet I bust my butt trying to bet him even though we're in the same team. It's like he's half fish! Annabeth better not have her eyes on him, he's turned down even the best looking claiming he had a girlfriend, rumors spread that he's gay. I'm not positive about the truth," Yea, I'm on the swim team with him, nice guy" I lied right it her flawless face.

TiMe SkIp- AfTeR-ScHoOl-FrOnT-LaWn-

I exhaled deeply, finally freakin' school was out, I examined the bunches of teenagers to find the one blonde I was attracted to. I spent all day debating, and I decided on asking her out. This morning I got the vide that she liked me, I usually wasn't off. I found her relaxing against a tree, a book on her lap. I strode over to her in quick movements. I tapped her knee rapidly

"Oh my gods! Mathew!" She clutched her chest, panting

"Sorry, hey can I ask you something?" Her beautiful face gave me confidence

"Wise Girl!" A bellowing shout interrupted our conversation. I looked up to see the source of the sound. My eyes rested on Percy Jackson. His arms were opened wide and his face looked like a child on Christmas. I couldn't help but scowl. Annabeth bolted up, left me in a cloud of dust. She jumped into his arms, he spun her around with ease. When her sneakers touched the grass, she pulled his face in for a long, passionate kiss. I was outraged! She was supposed to be kissing me! Besides, Percy had a 'girlfriend'. And there was no way he scored Annabeth in a simple day. That was too good, for anybody. I staggered over to Annabeth, trying to keep a friendly smile.

"Hey Perce, see you've met Anna here," My voice started the two apart, both had swollen lips and flushed cheeks

"She's my girlfriend, I've know her for a while," He kissed Annabeth's temple. Then seeing her angry face, added," she doesn't like to be called anything but Annabeth," he smiled

"Oh, my bad" I rubbed my hands together, already scheming. So Mr Perfect and the blonde were an item, I wanted the blonde. I had to break these to up, even it it costed my last breath. Annabeth needed to be mine, I just needs some help.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="text-align: center;"strongErika /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongPOV/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"br /emMrs. Erika Jackson.../emthe name repeated in my mind over and over. It didn't help that he sat next to me and I had a full view of his handsome features. Or that for swim meets he was required to wear a speedo, that showed off his toned everything! He always claims to have a girlfriend, he is simply just waiting for the perfect time to declare his undying love for me. It always takes time, I can wait. But at the moment it's killing me! I had to Percy Jackson be my boyfriend. There was chatter that a new student arrived, and she was hot. Okay so hang out with guys, girls are just to drama addicted, I'm not a slut. The day passed on normally, I spent all day drooling over Percy. It only made it worse that I was a close friend of his. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Erika? You alive?" Percy's endless sea green eyes appeared before my Hazel ones/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Just lost in thought I guess, sorry" I quietly packed up my things, Percy's eyes not leaving my busy hands/p  
p style="text-align: left;""It's cool, we all have those days" He was just so understanding and carefree! I just want to grab his cheeks and kiss him senselessly! But, I have to wait. It was the right thing to do. When walking down to lunch Percy seemed extra peppy. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""What about you? Have a red bull or something?" I laughed at my own remark /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Nah, it's just my Girlfriend told me she had a surprise, I'm super anxious to find out what it is" Percy jumped/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Oh," there he went with that silly 'Girlfriend' charade. He needed to have real proof, unless he wants to be sorted as gay. His choice there. We pretty much ate in silence, ignoring the girly excited squeals coming from Percy, I laughed so hard. It was at Percy's swim meet when I noticed something off. A tall blonde was lounging in the back row, I go to all the meets and I have never seen this chick. And get this, before anybody gets out of the pool she gets up and waltzes out like she owns the place! What a self-centered blonde. I groaned at her back, hoping she could her me mentally yelling at her. When I looked back at the pool, I saw a confused Percy staring at her retreating figure. Then it all crashed after school. When I fully met Annabeth. Percy and I were side by side, chatting about nothing really important, when he froze and rushed forward. He yelled something like,"While Gloorp!" And then a blonde, the ungrateful blond form the bleachers, hugged him like she loved him. Them get this, she kissed him. KISSED HIM!. And he kissed her back, right in front of half the school. I could've stayed and learned the truth, but I was a little busy trying to tend to my shattered heart. I could go all clinché and eat ice cream and walk movies like The Note book, or plot evilly, but of course she had no dirt on Annabeth and no smarts on how to rip up a couple. She need desperate help./p 


	3. Chapter 3

Mathew

POV

How was a guy supposed to rip a couple apart that he had no information on? After hours of thinking I came up with an answer. Girls always gossip, so I just had find a trusty gossip source. Luckily I already knew one. I pulled out my iPhone and dialed a number I never thought I would.

"Hello," Her perky voice almost wanted to make me gag

"Katy?" I asked, wincing at her squeal

"Babe! What do you need?" I still can't believe I dated this monstrosity for a week last year, it was gross

"I need a favor" She was silent, telling me to go on," I need some gossip"

She gave a high pitch noise,"Alice is cheating on Alex with Ethan, Davis cheated on his history test, Harriet isn't a nature blonde-"

I cut her off I didn't want to her everything bad about the people,"I mean on Percy or Annabeth,"

"Sorry hon, I don't, but for a certain price I can lead you to someone who does," Her voice taking on a seductive tone

I groaned, I called the whore for nothing,"Fine, who?"

"You must take me on a date, or no answer" Even though it was a phone call, I could already see her batting her eyelashes

"Pick you up later, now who?" I was getting irritated with her games, I needed a straight name.

She squealed when I said I would agree with her 'date'," Erika Bryan, she's close with Percy, word on the street is she's in love with the guy-" Katy could have blabbed her short skirt off, but I pressed the end button.

**From: Katy**

**Our call must have been cut short. Here's Erika's # 555-555-555**

I dialed her number in a swift move, it rung a few times until I heard soft breathes, but no voice

"er-Hello? Erika?" My answer was the inhale and exhales

"It's Mathew, I need your help to break up Percy and Annabeth Katy said you can help me," She perked up when I said Percy's name

"Did she mention that I may or may not have a monster crush on him?" I could tell she was nervous

"Yep, so lets meet at Bee ranch park? It's not to far from school" I was jumping ahead but I couldn't help myself, I needed information fast.

"That works, see you in like 5 minutes," She hung up. I looked at myself up and down, with jeans and a football jersey I didn't look to bad, I ran my fingers through my sandy blond hair for a wind-swept look. Just like Percy, I could never get it right. I hopped on my bike and pedaled away to the park. Erika was already resting on a bench, her hand on a floral printed notebook protectively. She had caramel colored hair pulled back in a messy yet presentable bun at the nape of her neck, it contrasted with her black v-neck and white jeans.

"Erika, on the ride here I brainstormed a bit," I let my bike fall to the soppy grass, taking place beside her.

"I did too, one idea was Homecoming, I ask Percy then I will be able to corner him, and vice versa with you and Annabeth,"

I smiled at her perfect plan, it was almost full-prof,"Thats awesome, on Monday then?" I was surprised on how fast this planning session went on,

"I guess that was quicker then expected," She picked up her notebook

"Anyway you could speak with Annabeth? Get some gossip or secrets anything bringing us closer to being able to break them up?" I picked up my fallen bike

"I'll see if we can hang, if it all goes well maybe I can sleep at her house, I've heard she's got her own apartment in the Empire state building, this are crazy expensive" She started off the opposite way that led to my house

"Okay! See ya!" I called and saddled on my bike, pumping my legs against the pedals.

* * *

Erika

POV

Yes! One step closer to getting to my Percy! I was glad when Mathew came calling, I was almost hopeless on how to pul Annabeth away from his side. I had her number just because Percy had on his phone, and when he wasn't looking I copied it down. I never bothered to check it out, until now. I was planing to call, but that seemed more urgent. I settled on sending a casual text.

**To: Annabeth**

**Hey this is Erika I'm a friend of Percy wanna hang this week end?**

I expected her to reply instantly, not her taking 4 hours.

**To: Erika**

**Sorry I was hanging with Percy, since I need to get some more friends besides Seaweed Brain crash at my place for a night maybe Saturday?**

**To: Annabeth**

**Works for me, se ya then**

I mentally smiled to myself, this plan was working swimmingly. Judging by her words 'crash at my place' I inferred she had her own apartment or condo, whatever it was. I didn't get who Seaweed Brain was, but Annabeth was talking like she spent time with him/her. If it's a dude, I could say I all saw them kissing the I would be the one to comfort him then he dates me. I have it all planed. I squealed and jumped mid-walk, causing the lady walking her shaggy dog nearby give me a startled look. I danced home, my Grandmother looking up from her knitting to see my wide grin.

"Dearie, what had you all joyful?" she rested her work on her lap

I tried to hide my face,"Nothing, and tomorrow I will be at a friends,"

She jumped up and danced around on her old hips, smiling from ear to ear,"Finally a girl friend!" I groaned at her statement. I've only brought home Percy, and only spoke of Percy. She kept telling me I need a friend that was a chick. One thing was for sure. Plan Percabeth is in motion! In motion!


	4. Chapter 4

p style="text-align: left;"A/N: Just wanna say thanks for all the follows and review and favorites!/p  
hr /  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Erika/p  
p style="text-align: center;"POV/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Sweets?! Are you okay?!" My Grandma's worried voice came muffled by the door. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Yep!" I answered, I was to busy focusing on an outfit to wear to Annabeth's. I had to prove to her I wasn't a nobody. My small cramped room went from spotless to a full blown cloth hurricane. I finally decided on a subtle yet bold outfit. A champagne blouse and a pair or white skinny jeans and simple black flats. I left my hair down, I was feeling to lazy to put any effort with that monster. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Grammie? I'm leaving for my friends! I yelled before slipping out of the front door without anybody noticing. I got my phone out and sent Mathew a quick update/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emTo: Mathew/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emIm heading over to Annabeth's house/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"He didn't answer, but I had more on my mind by busting my butt to hail a single cab. I checked the address Annabeth texted me earlier, the cab driver grunted when we arrived I handed him a wad of cash and stepped into the chilly November air. I walked through the fogged glass door into a spacious lobby. It including a gurgling marble fountain, bunches of plastic plants and sets of chairs and a few couches/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Miss?" A well dressed man behind a counter cleared his throat/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Uh, here to see Miss Annabeth Chase?" Anxiety had already worked into my nerves, although I wasn't sure why exactly. Maybe cause this could really help the plan? Or I could give it all way and get my ass kicked by a blonde. The man didn't say a word simply gave me a small card/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emAnnabeth Chase/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"7B/p  
p style="text-align: left;"I thanked the man and stepped into a fancy elevator. I patiently waited while old school songs played lightly, most I didn't know. The elevator finally pulled to a stop at the 7th floor. I looked at tags plastered to the green doors' right side. Once I found the right one, I gave a quick knock. I didn't get a answer, so I knocked again. I heard a rustling and something that strangely sounded like a small moan. I took that as a come in and tried the knob. It was unlocked. Out of everything I've seen, nothing prepared me for what I saw. Annabeth was on the couch straddling a dark haired boy. She seemed in middle of a heavy make out. The boy's hands were both in different places,mine was under her shirt and the other on her back. Her hands ran aimlessly through his raven locks. When they couple shifted, the boy's name came to me like a hard slap. emPercy!/em I turned to leave silently but my converses decided it was the right time it squeak on the polished floor. Annabeth yelped and jumped back, a hand over her heart. Percy rested a comforting hand on her shoulder and looked for the source of the squeak, when his endearing green eyes came upon me he blushed scarlet. I still couldn't tell whose face was redder. Percy was like a strawberry, but Annabeth pulled closer to a fire truck./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Erika! When did... You get here?" She said in a breathy voice/p  
p style="text-align: left;"I held in a giggle on how embarrassing this must for the beth of them. Caught in middle of kissing like there's no tomorrow, "I knocked a few times, the door was unlocked"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""I-I better head out," Percy announced raising himself of the leather couch, he laid a quick peck and Annbeth then rushed off, leaving only hie scent of sea water and axe cologne. I almost sighed, he smelled like heaven./p  
p style="text-align: left;""I really haven't had a proper sleep over," Annbeth confessed, her grey eyes pleading for the knowledge. I grinned at her helpless look, for once all that time reading cliché fashion magazines and watching chick flicks has been proved useful./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Well first we get into out Pjs, then we watch a movie of two, after that we tell secrets and crap," I racked my brain to see if I was missing anything else vital. Annbeth was focused on picking the best movie, I was just restraining myself form grabbing her head and demanding she spill her thought about Percy. I just had to wait till after whatever movie she chose. And just my luck, she chose Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows pt. 2. That dumb movie was what? 2 hours long? I volunteered to make a bowl of popcorn, although Annabeth's eye were already glued to the screen. The movie dragged on till what felt like forever! I did make sure that whenever Annabeth stole a glance at me, that I perked up and pretending to be absorbed in the film. Suddenly as the credits rolled up, Annabeth screamed./p  
p style="text-align: left;""What?" I expected a zombie or murderer, not an itsy bitsy spider crawling over the couch. Annabeth had paled and scampered off the couch cowering behind the arm rest. I picked up a napkin and squished the spider, killing it. Annabeth's shoulders relaxed/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Sorry, just kinda afraid of spiders" she crawled back onto the couch, blushing/p  
p style="text-align: left;"I nodded and tossed the folded napkin away, my night of waiting and watching a wizard moicpve had come to the point it would all pay off. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Tell me about you and Percy!" I winced at my rushed words/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Annabeth blinked processing my conjoined words,"Well, I met him when we were twelve at a camp," /p  
p style="text-align: left;""And?" I urged her to go on, my hands clenched into tight fists, my nails digging in/p  
p style="text-align: left;""We didn't date till we were 16, in his birthday" she looked confused at me bombarding her with questions/p  
p style="text-align: left;"I gave a mental groan, this girl was sure locked up "Had any major fights?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"She arched an eyebrow,"He almost dated this other girl, Rachel, before we got together"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Ah," I nodded my head, I was getting somewhere/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Anything else?" I could tell she was annoyed by me pestering her./p  
p style="text-align: left;""nope," I popped the 'p'/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Can we sleep? I'm kinda exhausted" Annabeth grabbed a throw pillow /p  
p style="text-align: left;""No I don't mind," I curled up," You're probably tired from Percy," Annabeth chucked a pillow at the center of my face, I barely missed it. I smiled at Annabeth's reaction to the mention of what I walked in on earlier. I waited a few hours until I heard Annabeth's heavy breathes, until I sneaked over to my cell phone/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emTo: Mathew/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emPercy almost dated a girl named Rachel. They have known each other since 6th grade/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"it was over four breakfast of cereal I knew that Annabeth was getting suspious of my actions./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Can I ask you a questions?" I poured the Coco pebbles into a bowl, Annabeth nodded/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Will be cool if I ask Percy to go to Homecoming?" She spewed her OJ over the table, hacking/p  
p style="text-align: left;""What?" Her eyes took a look of aggression/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Percy is really my only friend, and I really want a date please?" Annabeth still gave me a death glare, but I could see her eye giving away her deep thinking./p  
p style="text-align: left;""I guess, but then since I'm new who will I go with?" I could tell she was testing me/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Mathew," I instantly regretted not further explaining who Mathew was/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Why don't you just go with him? Huh? Going after Percy?" She fisted her hands/p  
p style="text-align: left;"my voice squeaked with fear,"No! Mathew's my cousin, I don't wanna be that nerd" I lied smoothly even though my heart felt like combusting./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Annabeth rested back in her seat more, still all tensed up like she was practicing to pounce. Things after that just kinda took an awkward turn, we ate in silence, and she dismissed with a silent wave too. I was so deep in thought I didn't realize the beautiful girl I was going to collide with. She fell to the floor with a loud "Oofers" I just groaned as the floor and my head made contact. I looked at the girl. She had a mane of crazy red curls and bright alien green eyes. Her skin was dotted with light freckles. She wore a simple turquoise blouse and paint splattered and doodled on jeans. A small paint brush was tucked behind her ear for safe keeping, a sketch book was protected by a bare arm. He feet were adored by black plastic flip flops minus the chilling cold. She was in shape and very tall, of I was just extremely short./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Sorry, I'm such a clumsy idiot" she brushed her arms off/p  
p style="text-align: left;""I wasn't updating attention, Erika" it felt right to interdict myself to this random stranger./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Rachel Elizabeth Dare, but you can call my RED or Rachel," My heart jumped when she said her name. This was a vital piece to my plan. /p 


	5. Chapter 5

Erika

POV

Today was the big day. Only Saturday did I ask for Annabeth's permission to ask Percy to homecoming. I came up with a lame excuse about him being my only friend, even though, I had plenty of guys asking me out daily. Or at least the freshman Arthur, he is such a cocky jerk always asking out the seniors a.k.a. me. I made sure to look extra classy, but not slutty unlike a few other girls I know *cough* Alexis *cough*. I took a deep breath and pushed through the navy blue doors, one of the schools color next to a dark maroon. Percy was casually shuffling things in his black locker, and by the meaningless expression on his face, another seductive talk with Alexis and her cronies Lania and June. I was still elated that my locker was the one assigned right next to him! It would be even better if he would be a man and ask me out, then we could start dating and get married and have two kids, Avery for a girl and Claud for a boy. Yes, I have given this a lot of thought. I get bored in history. Percy gave a recognizing nod as came up right next to him.

"I can give you so much more! You know I can," Alexis breathed, pressing herself against Percy's chest. He blushed looking clearly uncomfortable with this inappropriate physical contact. I was tempted to jump in and save my future's husband's hinny, but Lania and June's makeup caked faces gave me a murderous look that made me shiver. Annabeth seemed to have calculated the problem when she walked.

"I can give him a lot more then just sex, I hope you know that" she sneered, then in a swift move had Alexis in a tight head lock, whispering more threats into her pierced ears, her face paling. When Annabeth released her, she sauntered up to Percy and pulled his face into a showy kiss. I wasn't a fan of PDA so I turned around until I heard the three bitches scamper off, their Pravda heels smacking on the tile floor.

"See you later Seaweed Brain, good luck Erika" She tossed me a wink before heading off, Percy shot me a glance with his puppy dog eyes that practically screamed for me to explain. I could feel nervous sweat roll down my neck, and my heart flutter.

"So...uh... wouldyouliketogotothedancewithme?" I spluttered out without losing my breakfast, Percy scrunched his eyebrows in the cutest way.

"Didn't pick that up," he leaned closer to comprehend my conjoined words, I exhaled deeply and paused after each word as if talking to a young child.

"Would you go to the dance with me?" I covered my eyes with my hands, despising the moment when I had to see Percy's reaction, judging by the silence it wasn't pretty.

"I might go with Annabeth" His voice was soft

"She was okay with it," I whispered

"Then, okay!" His face perked up, and he thumped my shoulder playfully. I felt the weight of the world lift off my shoulders, and my heart nearly exploded when he said the word 'okay' and smiled. This was going smoothly.

* * *

Mathew

POV

I decided to pop the question at lunch, it took forever to scan the groups of teens. Annabeth was sitting in a corner table with Percy, Erika and a bunch of other nerds. This was now or never. I could have gone all out like some other guys have, but she was dating Percy and he was sitting right there. It would be very awkward for everybody. Erika had made sure she had asked Annabeth she would go with me, it was time to test her honest ability.

"Hey guys" The nerds sitting down instantly covered their faces and shut up. Percy seemed a bit annoyed I had the nerve to sit at _his_ table, if this pissed him off asking Annbeth would make his head combust. Erika looked at my face and knew everything I was thinking and feeling she smiled encouraging.

"Can I talk to you Annabeth outside privately?" Percy's jaw tensed up and he broke his plastic fork in one hand. It took all my willpower to not cower under his boring eyes. Annabeth nodded and placed a hand on Percy's chest, she then leaned over and whispered something into his ear that seemed to calm him, then pecked his check and followed me.

"You busy?" I mentally slapped myself at my stupidity, that was a total jerk pick up line.

She looked at me weirdly,"what?"

"I was wondering if you would join me at the dance?" I fly buzzed by and became unnaturally interesting to my brain, anything was better then seeing those steel gray eyes. She was quiet the only sound was passing cars and the occasional yell.

"Yes, I will" she said formally before leaving. I still was watching the fly float around in the air, I didn't hear Percy's feet crunch of gravel. He grabbed a fist full of shirt and pulled my head up.

"Don't even try! I am capable of dislocating everything attached to your body!" He growled warning tone. Then he dropped me and stalked off, still muttering under his breath. I think my ears were tricking me, some of it sound almost Greek. Odd. I heard neither pair of steps and looked up in time to register the feeling of forceful lips pressing against my own.

* * *

**Hey so my stories have done this weird thing and had extra stuff on the left side, of this happens so sorry no idea why this happens. If you have any idea please tell me! **


	6. Chapter 6

_Just thanks so much for caring about my dumb little fan fiction. It really means a lot_

* * *

Mathew

POV

Whoever had there slips pushed against mine seemed to panic and forcefully shoved me off the bench. When I opened my eyes again I was completely still blank when trying to determine the mysterious kisser. I hastily walked back to the lunch room, not missing percy's murderous glare. The rest of the week dragged on, Saturday night was Homecoming and I was going with Annabeth Chase! Percy's warning did scare me, he will forget all about her when he has Erika. I would never fully admit it, but she was kinda pretty. On a scale to Ogre-Annabeth she would be like, half. 3/4. I'm feeling nice. Everybody kept asking why I had a dopey grin on my face, I could just stand and grin. The world seemed totally perfect. It was Saturday and I was already rushing around, it didn't make it any better my 5 other siblings decided to be extra annoying.

"You look like a dork," My 19 year old sister, Claudette, leaned on the doorframe combing her black hair that was dipped dyed a royal purple. I scowled at her smirk.

"What's up?" I groaned struggling to tie my tie. She grinned at me and walked in setting her brush down on my desk and walking up to fix my tie.

"I have never seen you dress up ever, who's the girl?" She gave small smile

"Annabeth," I had failed to notice the twins, Willis and Max age 7, peeking around the corner with my sister Sadie, age 12, once they heard her name Sadie let out a inhuman squeal. Willis and Max jumped back and started chanting 'Matt's got a crush!Matt's got a crush!' over and over on the top of their lungs. The last sibling Arielle, grumbled down from the attic, her goth make up half done. Sadie darted from her cold brownish eyes, her and Arielle weren't on the best of terms. When Willis whispered to Arielle she smirked and then trudged back up to the attic to sulk around. Sadie grinned at me.

"Adorable! I have to tell Marlene!" She ran off already texting a long message dot her overly perky friend. Willis and Max still chanted racing down the hallway, banging the walls occasionally.

"Looks, like thats it. Knock 'em dead" Claudette placed a quick kiss on my hair line, and strutted out waving her hips. I had one crazy family.

"Mom! I'm heading out!" My mother was down stairs locked in her office working away, oblivious to her crazed children. I scrawled a quick note just in case she was so far into her own world that she blocked me out. Wouldn't be the first time. I jumped into her Volkswagen, and drove off to the address Annabeth had given me. When she stepped out, my jaw hit the floor. She was...just amazing! Her dress was a pearly white, and went down mid calf. A golden belt showed off her small waist and her amazing curves. Gold bangles wrapped around her wrist and gold chains decorated her neck. Her hair was left to tumble down her back in princess curls. I just held in my gasp utterly speechless. She quietly sat dow in the front seat and never looked at me, her eyes trained on her phone. She was gonna be drooling over me by the end of tonight.

* * *

Erika

POV

It was nerve racking choosing a outfit for my date with Percy. Date with Percy! Whenever I even thought that a whole new wave of butterflies roared around my stomach. I thought of Annabeth. What would she wear? Gray?Blue? I only had a red dress and a deep maroon one. Maroon was closer to blue, which was his favorite color. It only just reached my knees, but it wasn't tight. It had two thick straps and a loose top. My caramel hair was pulled back into a simple side braid, not to much thought there. As a peek out of the front window, I got jitters. I was finally going out with Percy! Squeal! I can't even explain! My heart stopped when he pulled up in a black Prius, and stepped out in a pair of black slacks a white button down and a sea green tie that went along with his hunky eyes. He hardly spoke to me, or at all. When we pulled to the school, and he parked her pulled out his phone and let out a masculine chuckle.

"What?" I peered over to catch a glance. He flipped his phone and dropped into his pocket never answering my question. When we arrived to the decked out gym, Percy disappeared. I literally almost sprinted to keep up with his long strides. I stubbled when I saw his destination. Annabeth. She was simply relaxing in a fold out chair, looking rather bored while Mathew excitedly retold a story.

"Percy?" I yanked at his sleeve before he could get in eye sight of Annabeth. he gave a small groan, but thankfully stopped. I swallowed my lump of anxiety and took a deep breath.

"Wanna dance?" My voice squeaked. His eyebrows furrowed, his eyes gave away his inner debate. Finally he grudgingly nodded, following me through the swaying couples. His hands hovered over my waist, my hands made themselves right at home behind the neck. I peeked over Percy's shoulder, and saw Annabeth eyeing us carefully, until Mathew probably asked to dance. The lights dimmed, and the music's volume up. This was the perfect kiss moment, I just had to grow a spine and lean in! After his hand finally settled on my waist, I took that as a invitation to do it. I looked at his eyes, then his lips and might I add dramatically. He didn't meet me int he middle forcing me to tip toe up and kiss him. He edged his head back and frowned at me.

"Erika, you are my friend, and I have Annabeth," He quietly whispered and stalked off, leaving me heart broken. He really only saw me as a friend, nothing more. I was gonna die alone! I could feel the tears streak my mascara and spill down my cheeks dripping of my chin. I staggered away, stopping when I was crouched near the front door, but a fair distance away from the enraging couples. So my plan flopped. Wonder how Mathew is...

* * *

Mathew

POV

I was telling Annabeth of the story of when I took my grandma ice skating, she seems to have better things on her mind. Her gray eyes wandered glued to her phone, then half-way they raised up and seems to find a new target. I followed until I saw what was so interesting. It was Percy. I hurried and asked Annabeth to dance, that will be a way to prove I was better then Percy. She silently followed me, her eyes still on Percy and Erika. Her hands softly rested behind my neck, not looking at my eyes. The lights went almost black and the music blared up. I took this as the perfect time to kiss. I went in immediately, pushing our faces together. She resisted against me, squirming from my arms, glaring daggers me. Percy chose the best moment to come up, and by his clenched fists he saw our little smooch. He slammed me in my thigh and wrapped a protective arm around Annabeth's waist. I stumbled away, pain with each step, until I was a safe space away from the angry Percy.

"Mathew?" A small voice squeaked, then sniffed.

"Erika?" I could have sworn it was her.

"Yes, Percy rejected me, Annabeth?" I crashed next to her and slumped from defeat. I just nodded

"They're over rated, at least we have each other?" She asked hopefully. I smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Maybe this would work.


	7. Chapter 7

_Most recent chapter did found like the last when I retread it. My bad, this will be the last chapter. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Erika

POV

"We were idiots" I admitted at lunch on Monday, sitting next to my friend? Boyfriend? I didn't know what we were, yea we kissed and hung out all Sunday. So boyfriend? Besides I haven't told him that I had kissed him after Percy threatened him, I couldn't help it. He was über cute, in his own way.

"Sorry" Me and Mathew got over our crushes, and surprising us and Percy, and Annabeth all got along well. Sometimes there still is awkward pauses here and there, but not bad. Percy laughed and Annabeth just nodded thoughtfully.

"Glad it all cleared up" The rest started talking, but I was feeling a bit guilty I didn't tell Mathew, what if he thought someone else had feelings for him and leaves me to find them? A bunch of crazy what ifs bounced around my head, I was getting more nervous by the minute. Finally I cracked

"Mathew walk with me!" I rushed out grabbing his hands stopping him mid sentence. He looked puzzled yet he still obliged to my command. Once out of ear shot of the others I exhaled ready to confess.

"I'mtheonewhokissedyou!" I squeezed out I one single breath wringing my hands.

"Slower," He laid a hand on my shoulder comfortingly, and leaned closer in hopes to understand my jumbled speech.

"I am the one that kissed you" I made sure to breath between each word afraid to see his reaction. He simply leaned down and gave me a a lingering kiss. He smiled and moved his lips to my ear.

"I really don't care" He whispered, kissing me again. I smiled against his lips, the ball of anxiety melting away and replaced by raw passion.

* * *

_Yea, this is short. But since it mostly includes OC it's not to much fan fiction and just a story, so this is my wrap on Ours! Hope you hate to love it, you can check out more of my stories._


End file.
